Potterwatch
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: During the war people often need a ray of hope, something to hold on to, something to make sure the darkness of war does not consume any ray of light. Join Rapier and River in what is, although unknown to them, their last broadcast.


My eyes glanced at the clock for the third time in two minutes, 5:37. _It's not long now_, _he should be here_. My hands were shaking as I waited, trying to convince my heart to slow down. My head was full of the topics for todays 'Potterwatch', and I could not stop my racing mind. I checked, and double-checked that the safety wall had not been breached and I had applied all appropriate defences. As 5:40 passed on the dust covered wall clock, I heard a small pop and let out the breath I had been holding. _That was one less thing to worry about. Fred was here_.  
"Everything set up?" his calm voice called from the other room.  
"All ready."

The small house we were using to broadcast was mostly empty, except for a small wooden dining table, a cracked bathtub and the trusty clock above the door. This led us to believe that the house had not been used, in the practical sense, for quite some time. This made it the perfect location. Fred entered the room, holding something in his hand. He offered it to me as he sat down, kicking his feet out in front of him. It was a copy of this weeks' Daily Prophet. The title read:

**HOSTS OF PRIATE RADIO BECOME OUTLAWS**

By Rita Skeeter.

_Ministry officials are still searching for the rogue wizards involved in this radio debacle. More and more people have found, and are listening to, the pirate radio station going by the name 'Potterwatch'. The station is run by two vivacious scoundrels using the code-names River and Rodent…_

I paused, looking at the scribble on the page. Fred had crossed out the word 'Rodent' and above it, written 'Rapier'. I shook my head with a small smile and, after checking the time, continued to read. 5:42.

…_the show is constantly changing its' defences so that only those in support of the Public Enemy No.1, Harry Potter, are able to listen in. I, myself, cannot listen but have heard through my sources, that the station has been trying to 'dispel' rumours about Mr Potter, the Ministry, and You-Know-Who. Dearest readers of the Prophet, these fugitives are spreading vicious lies and the Ministry urges any and all of you to cease listening at once. The Minister decreed, only yesterday, that any member of the public listening or participating in any way with the show will be tried as a conspirator with PE#1…_

I had read enough. Tossing the paper aside, I looked again at the clock, 5:45, _right on time_.  
"Show time," I whispered as Fred switched on the microphone and indicated for me to begin.  
"Welcome, Listeners, to another Potterwatch," I began, pulling out the run sheet and glancing down at the items for discussion. "Today you have me, River, and the self appointed, Rapier, here to shed some light on recent events."

The first item on the list was the sighting of a dragon and the speculation that came with it. As Fred was about to speak I held up my hand to stop him. He looked at me with an expression of complete shock mixed with concern.  
"You may have seen the most recent Daily Prophet article about our dedicated station. While accusing us of lying, they have become greater liars themselves." Fred's lips twisted into a smile as I spoke. "Those of us here at Potterwatch hope that you will all continue to listen to us, believe us, and support the cause. Don't lose hope. Over to you, Rapier," I nodded to Fred, and he took over the microphone.  
"Thank you, River," he began with a smile. "Many of you may have witnessed the crazy sight of a Dragon bursting from Gringotts, and I know – like me, you are probably wondering what that was about. Unlike the statement given by the Ministry, we are hoping to give you what is the closest account of the truth as possible. We have here a letter from a Gringotts employee, who wishes to remain unnamed, stating that there was a break-in on the same day, and that the infiltratees used the Imperius curse, and Polyjuice potion to get inside, but were discovered due to extra defences taken inside the vaults. They apparently escaped on the dragon by setting it free and riding it out of the bank. I know what you are all wondering. Was it Harry Potter? We cannot deny this but we also have very little proof that it was, all we know is that three teens were seen on the back of the magnificent beast as it flew to freedom. While we hope that this is positive news of Harry's survival, many of Harry's closest supporters have become worried as to what 'measures' he might take to win this war. Our opinion, here at Potterwatch, is that whatever he does, while we cannot deny it was wrong, has only been to protect himself and the rest of us from You-Know-Who!"

The show was coming to a close and after we discussed the known situation at Hogwarts and the several attacks on surrounding Muggle towns, it was finally my turn to sign off.  
"Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. As always, we'll try to have the next broadcast soon, but you know how hard it is. Keep twiddling those dials: the next password will be 'Down with You-Know-Who'. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Good night."

We switched off the microphone and let out a deep breath. Our eyes connected and we said our silent goodbyes. Just before we left the abandoned house, I whispered:  
"Good luck."  
"I don't need it."

_That was one of the last times I spoke to Fred Weasley._

* * *

**A/N: My submission for the Dumbledore's Army Competition. I do not own anything you recognise.**


End file.
